Recently, information terminals are available with reduced size and weight. Mobile information terminals such as game devices are widely used. In a mobile information terminal, content such as web pages or e-mail software is generally displayed on the display of the terminal.
Some content displayed in a mobile information terminal (e.g., a web page of a search site) include an input field where the user should enter information. Since the screen of a mobile information terminal is generally small, the user may find it inconvenient to enter information in an input field.